Question: ${ 3.99 \times 3.3 = {?}} $
Explanation: ${3}$ ${9}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${\times}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${0.09}\times {0.3}= {0.027}$ ${7}$ ${0.9}\times {0.3}+{0.02}= {0.29}$ ${9}$ ${3}\times {0.3}+{0.2}= {1.1}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${0.09}\times {3}= {0.27}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${0.9}\times {3}+{0.2}= {2.9}$ ${9}$ ${3}\times {3}+{2}= {11}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${+}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ $\text{The top number has 2 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The bottom number has 1 digit to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The product has 2 + 1 = 3 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ ${.}$ ${ 3.99 \times 3.3 = 13.167} $